recuerdos entre sábanas
by fairy white
Summary: Leah recuerda el primer día en que Sam le pidió salir.


Mire sus ojos negros como la noche y recordé la primera vez que me pidió salir.

Iba caminando por la playa quería olvidar, olvidar y ser feliz , había pasado ya dos meses desde que no podía dormir ni comer la razón un enamoramiento, sabía que el no sentía lo mismo, habíamos sido amigos desde que yo entré en el colegio, como siempre mi torpeza me ganaba y me caí hay es cuando un niño de 2 vino a socorrerme, desde ese día hemos sido inseparables, el había estado cuando llore por culpa de mi primer novio o cuando me enfade con mis padre y intente irme de casa. Note unos pasos a mis espaldas, no me voltee seguro que seria un turista por estos tiempos circulan mucho por La Push.

-¿Leah?-mierda, era el.

Me voltee, mire sus ojos que saltaba de la sorpresa, a causa de algo que se me escapaba.

-¡Leah! ¿Estas llorando?-no me había acordado seguro que tendría los ojos rojos y todo el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara.

-No-intente mentir pero me conocía muy bien para tragárselo.

-No me puedes engañar, se ve en tu cara, pero si no quieres decírmelo no me enfadare-que le iba a decir que estoy enamorada de el estado llorando por un amor no correspondido.

.Preferiría no hablar de eso.

-Vale he estado buscándote por todo el pueblo casi me doy por vencido.

-Soy toda oídos ¿que querías Sam?

Titubeaba mucho y eso era una mala señal solo lo ha hecho cuando quería decir algo malo.

-Es que… he conocido a una chica-perfecto ahora me iba a decir que estaba le gustaba una chica y yo como una aguantavelas decirle que sea muy feliz con ella.

-Si que bien y ya has empezado a salir con ella- note un toque de histeria en mi voz, pero lo nervioso que estaba seguro que no lo notaba.

-No… no se como hacerlo.

-Muy fácil díselo a la cara.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.

-¿Cómo es ella?-le pregunte tenía que fingir que me interesara pero seguro que era mucho más guapa, más inteligente y muchísimo mas divertida, pero quería infundirle valor y que creyera que estaba con el.

-Ella… simplemente es maravillosa tiene un pelo negro con unas ondas asombrosas y los ojos parecen de peluche, es divertidísima.

Note como mis ojo se humedecían cada vez más, el no podía verme así, así que me despedí y me fui corriendo.

Antes de que pudiera subir a la moto e irme de allí unas grandes manos me cogieron por lo hombro.

-No me has dejado terminar-¿de verdad me quería hacer pasar eso?

-Sam de verdad que tengo que irme se me hace tarde.

-Entonces no tardare mucho, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo-estupendo yo que creía que éramos los mejores amigos y ahora había otra chica.

-Estupendo que seas muy feliz con ella-las palabras salieron con más rudeza de la necesaria pero no me importaba, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Me dio la vuelta de un tiró rehuí de su mirada pero sus dos grandes manos me cogieron la cara para poder mirarle a los ojos, se le podía ver triste y ¿divertido?, no, no podía ser por que demonios le iba a hacer gracia esto.

-Leah, me gustas desde hace un tiempo pero no sabía como decírtelo. ¿Querías ser mi novia?

Me quede de piedra, no sabía que responder una nueva sensación inundo mi cuerpo, había sustituido la de tristeza por una más poderosa la del amor.

-Bueno…, necesitaba decírtelo, pero ya veo que no ha sido buena idea. Adiós-se estaba yendo, mierda por que soy tan cortita, necesito pararle.

-¡Sam, espera!-se volteo, pero no se movió tenía los ojos rojos todo por mi culpa. Me hacer que a paso lento y le abracé, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al solo contacto con su piel morena.

-¿Cómo has podido pensar por un minuto que no me gustas?-Sam cogió con sus dos grandes manos mis mejillas, me alzó la cara para poderle mirar a los ojos, y me seco dos lágrimas, espera desde cuando estaba llorando, da igual lo importante es que le tengo cerca por fin.

Estaba acercando su cara, no sabía que hacer nunca había besado un chico, pero el seguro que tendría más experiencia que yo y me tomaría como una chiquilla.

-Sam, espera-me miro desconcertado.

-Lo siento, si crees que voy demasiado rápido lo puedes decir.

-No es eso, me gusta como esta yendo de rápido, es que nunca he besado a nadie, no se besar-me miro con ojos amorosos y se rió, estupendo ahora le hacia gracia que sea una negada para besar.

Miró mi cara de mosqueo y se callo a instante.

-Yo soy un buen profesor.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, eran como dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mis labios, el beso era tierno pero cargado con pasión, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, permiso que accedí encantada.

Nos separamos, y nos miramos, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero el molesto sonido de mi móvil nos alarmó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ese día había sido el mejor de mi vida y ahora lloraba no por felicidad como cuando le abracé ahora lloraba por que el se había imprimado de mi estúpida y arrogante prima, siempre tan contenta por la vida.

-Leah, tenemos que irnos al entierro-Dijo Seth con un hilo de voz, parecía que había estado llorando bastante tiempo, le abracé.

-Se valiente- valiente como había tenido que ser yo durante tanto tiempo.

oOoOoOOoOOOOOoOoooO

**Espero que os guste es mi primer fic de crepúsculo **

**Bessos**

**Se aceptan review**


End file.
